


The Bad Touch (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, More Joy Day Fest, Multi, Partial Nudity, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "Let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Or: What WILL they try next?





	The Bad Touch (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this project for a while but finally completed it on More Joy Day 2019 -- the Try Guys have brought me a lot of joy, so hopefully others will find this ridiculous vid entertaining as well. Warnings for... suggestive lyrics? Also quite a bit of (censored) nudity.

**Song:** "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang  
 **Source:** The Try Guys ([youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpi8TJfiA4lKGkaXs__YdBA))  
 **Download:** forthcoming!

**Lyrics:**

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes, I'm Siskel, yes, I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx, never reach an apex, just like Coca-Cola stock, you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early, just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Getting horny now_

_Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt, only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics, let me be Pacific: I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So, if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5, you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on, I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine, "Tool Time," you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Getting horny now_

_You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now_

_You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals  
So, let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Getting horny now_


End file.
